


and we'll do it again

by violetstorm



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Spoilers, Trauma, can b read as platonic or romantic tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetstorm/pseuds/violetstorm
Summary: Lio's always had nightmares, but now, they're a lot more common.
Relationships: Lio Fotia & Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	and we'll do it again

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo i watched promare 1 day ago and promptly turned feral,, i wrote this in 15mins at 11pm instead of studying for a test because the urge to hurt (+comfort) Lio was too overwhelming.
> 
> nice to meet y'all and i hope you enjoy <3

Galo wakes and instinctively reaches over to the other side of the bed. It's empty.

Dimly, in the moonlight, he sees the covers flipped over, the door to his bedroom left wide open and his sweater, once hanging on the end of his bedpost, missing.

(Before, Galo would have grumbled as he forced himself out of his comfortable, warm bed, blinking the sleep from his eyes and cursing the fool behind all this).

Now, Galo throws the blankets off with no hesitation and all but runs out of his bedroom. Down the hall, he sees the single glow of a candle painting the walls yellow, orange. Okay. That’s a good sign.

He treads down the hallway, making sure his footsteps are audible, and rounds the corner to find Lio curled up on the couch, engulfed in his sweater. He’s got a cup of tea in his hands and the candle sitting on the table next to him is nearly completely melted.

Galo approaches Lio from the side, but he doesn’t seem to notice, not even when Galo's standing right in front of him. Lio just keeps staring into his tea like it holds all the answers to the universe or something.

“Hey,” Galo says. “Got room for one more?”

Lio looks up and jumps, blinking like he’s trying to decide if Galo’s really there or not. Eventually, he loses the expression like he's seen a ghost, shuffles aside so Galo and squeeze himself onto the couch, pressed against Lio’s body. He wraps an arm around Lio’s shoulders and plucks his tea out of his hands with the other.

(It’s cold).

“Another nightmare?” Galo asks because god knows Lio’s not going to start this conversation. Hell, he looks like he wants to run, jump out the window, or shrink into Galo’s sweater and pray that it’ll swallow him whole. 

Instead, Lio leans against his chest, turning to hide his face in the crook of Galo’s neck. 

It’s kinda comforting, to know that Lio’s willing to be so vulnerable, so easily, now. It took a while for him to even admit what was keeping him up at night. At the same time, Galo kinda-really- _ really  _ hates that  _ this  _ is what’s forced Lio to open up.

(“I’m thankful that I have Gueira and Meis,” Lio said one night, “but what about the others lost?”

“S’not your fault, y’know.”

“You know how  _ loud  _ their screams were? How many were already dead by then?”

That night, he stormed off in a rage. Galo didn’t find him ‘til morning.

Another night, he woke up screaming, trying to summon a flame that never came, desperate to protect fugitives that weren’t there anymore. It took a while for Galo to help Lio remember that he was in Galo’s apartment, he was  _ safe,  _ he didn’t have to worry about looking after who knew how many Burnish.

And, months after Lio moved into Galo’s apartment and two weeks after he finally stopped sleeping on the couch and found his way into Galo’s bed, Lio said that he now had nightmares of losing Galo).

“You, uh, wanna talk about it?” Galo says. Lio shakes his head  _ no _ . “That’s cool. Anything else? Are you cold? Do you need me to make you more tea? Are you hungry?”

“Just stay _put_ ,” Lio says without any bite. He grabs onto Galo’s shirt for emphasis, as if Galo would have even entertained the thought of leaving.

“Alrighty. I can do that.”

(They stay like that until morning, when dawn breaks and Lio takes a breath and untangles himself from Galo’s arms and fixes his hair and messy clothes and goes about his day like nothing ever happened until, inevitably, they’ll just repeat this over again when night falls).

**Author's Note:**

> honestly writing for a different fandom after being in another one is so Hard and nervewracking especially when you're trying to get your characterizations down
> 
> BUT it's fun to imagine Lio with a lot of trauma and struggles to adapt to a semi-normal life? he's constantly lived as a fugitive, always planning his next move, always on the run/fighting, always looking after somebody else--he strikes me as the character to never spare himself / his own health a second thought. 
> 
> what i'm saying is I want his found family Gueira and Meis to Take Care of him and I want galo to also Take Care of him he Deserves it


End file.
